


Parents are Crazy

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, GoodParent!Maryse, Guilt, M/M, Other, Parents are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Maryse Lightwood reflects on her son's choices and the warlock he loves.





	Parents are Crazy

Maryse Lightwood looked out across the floor, watching as Shadowhunters moved about their daily tasks.  Occasionally, one would catch her looking and quickly look down moving away.  Maryse sighed. It was her own fault, she realized.  Her and her husband Robert had run the New York Institute as if it was strictly a military operation.  Yes, they had a job to do however; Maryse had made it her life’s work to be the best of the best.  This of course included her children, as well. 

‘ _They are not children anymore, though_.’ She thought to herself.  

Only recently, she admitted that they had not been ideal parents.  She had four amazing children and she couldn’t even claim being close with any of them.  Not like, she had thought at least.

Pulling out a chair, she sat, feelings of guilt and remorse rushing over her again.  Granted her daughter had finally opened up to her and now that it was out in the open about her husband’s affair she could relax the whole demeanor of ‘rigid’ she had worn as a shield. It still hurt though that her children, whom she loved with all her heart, did not seem to know that.  

Looking off in the distance, withdrawn completely unaware of anything around her. Suddenly a movement caused her to startle, the flash of blue glimmer and the crackle of magic in the air.

 _Magnus_ , she thought.

She had to admit that he was nothing of what she had thought he was. It had been a long time since they had come head to head in battle, a time she wished had never happened. She had been afraid for her son but Magnus seemed to be amazing with Alec.  It looked like he was that way with all of her children, because as she quietly watched the warlock, he was currently showing her youngest son tricks with his magic. Max was in awe as usual.

She couldn’t help but have a stirring fondness for the 400 year old warlock.  Even though he had separated from Alec out of loyalty to his people, he had still come when Max was on deaths door. It had been a horrible time for them all but she could see that he had loved her family, even after she was horrible to him repeatedly.

She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she was happy to see that they had mended their relationship.  As she watched the antics of her youngest and the magic man, she smiled a sweet smile of contentment. Perhaps we can all be happy, if not for a little while she wished. 

Unknown to Maryse, a pair of hazel eyes watched her warily as she gazed at the others.  He was waiting for her to go and drag his brother away from Magnus. She had made no qualms about his downworld background and her disapproval.  Then something of a miracle happened as he watched from his perch above.  His mother smiled, as if what she was watching warmed her heart.  Could the soldier mother he had known all of his life be changing? 

He decided he should go intercede just in case as to his dismay she rose from her chair and started walking with a purpose towards his beloved boyfriend.  Groaning he knew he wasn’t going to get there in time to stop the inevitable but he needed to try.  He watched her approach as he made his way down and over towards the three.   As he rounded the corner, he stopped frozen at the look on Magnus’ face.  It was a smile; admittedly, he also looked slightly terrified but smiling nonetheless.

“Hello mother, can I help you with something?” Alec asked looking from the warlock to his mother.

“Hello Alec.  I was just speaking with Magnus about something I had a question on. I’m just waiting for his answer.” Maryse smiled, pride emanating from her eyes as she placed a hand on her youngest son. “Max, I think Isabelle is looking for you for your next lesson. You should go.” 

Alec watched his younger brother stomp away grumbling about adults under his breath as Alec steeled himself for the onslaught from his mother.

“So Magnus, do you think it would be alright?” Maryse waited smiling kindly at the warlock.

“Ummm, yes of course Maryse I would be….well honored to do that. Are you sure?”   Magnus still looking slightly shell shocked and unsure.

“What exactly are you asking of him mother?” Alec’s tone came out sharp and possessive.

“I’ll let Magnus explain. I need to go finish if we are going to be on time.”  Alec watched as his mother smiled and walked away.  Alec feeling like someone was playing a very scary joke on him, gaped at his mother retreating.

“What is going _ON_??!!?” Alec swung back to his boyfriend, unease twirling in his gut.

“Well darling…” Magnus started then stopped and laughed a little shaky laugh. “Your mother asked me out to dinner. To… well as she put it, to get to know the man her son has fallen in love with.”

Alec had been expecting almost anything, except that.  Before he had a chance to question the craziness of the situation, Magnus continued with even more.

“Also, she wanted to know, if she took over for a few days if we… you and I… would like to spend a holiday away. To reconnect… as she put it, after everything that has happened.”  Magnus giggled his eyes wide. 

“Whaaat Mags?” Unsure he wanted to know the reason for the giggle.

“She...ummm well...She…ummm well.” Magnus coughed and sputtered trying not to outright laugh again. “She mentioned that we should take time for more intimate moments because….well because” Giggle escaped behind a bejeweled hand. “…once we have…bab… children… it will be harder to accomplish!” Trying as hard as he could, Magnus could not stop the mirth spilling forth.

“I couldn’t help it Alexander. I almost asked if she understood how… (Pointing a black tipped finger back and forth between them) well this ALL _worked!?!?!_ If she was aware that we could not just **_HAVE_** them!  Apparently, she would like to be a grandmother someday, sooner rather than later!!”

Alec stared at the warlock as if he had just turned into a Wraith demon or something.  Horrified and shocked, Alec opened and closed his mouth multiple times trying to form words about the many levels of wrong this whole conversation was.   As he choked and sputtered, his cheeks flamed with both embarrassment and astonishment that _his MOTHER would GO THERE!_  

“Alexander are you ok? I couldn’t tell her NO! I mean it’s the first time…” Magnus trailed off unsure if he should continue the train of thought or go get his ashen faced boyfriend medical assistance.

“Mags… why would she? I mean she’s never talked about… she doesn’t even… but its US!” Alec was unsure of how to respond babbles out incoherent sentences still trying to figure out his mother’s actions. As he continued to try to make sense of it all, his mother walked back up to join them.

“Magnus, are you ready?  Alec, are you joining us for dinner?  I had wanted to use the time to apologize appropriately to Magnus but you are more than welcome. “

“Apol…apologize? To Magnus. You are.” Alec still unable to articulate looked to his boyfriend for help.

“I think what your son is trying to say is, he wasn’t aware of your change of heart and is not sure how to answer.” Maryse grinned at her son as Magnus finished explaining. She reached up taking Magnus by the arm, shrugged at Alec, turned them towards the door and pulled Magnus along with her.

“So Magnus, I hear there is this nice place called…um Takis? Can you portal us there or is there somewhere better? I haven’t really been anywhere around here, so I’ll leave it up to you.” Alec froze as he watched his mother ( _BY THE ARM)_ lead his 400 year old all powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn, boyfriend out the door like a puppy, a puppy with a sappy smile on his beautiful face. The entire time his mother chattering, about babies, vacations and how she would love to baby-sit anytime if they needed her.

“ _Alec_?” Alec jumps at the sound of his name. Spinning around he sees his parabatai looking rather confused. “Was that mom and MAGNUS?”

“Um uhhh ya.” Jace frowned at Alec’s words. “Their having dinner, I… um… guess.”  Jace’s eyes widened like saucers.

“Are you ok buddy?”

“Jace I think it was easier when she didn’t like him. Now she wants BABIES!! Babies JACE! How do I do that?!?!”

“Well he is a warlock Alec, I’m sure he’ll figure it out. I wouldn't worry too much about it.” With that, Jace winked at his brother and walked away laughing at the horrified look flashing across Alec’s features.

Alec walked slowly to his office, shaking his head muttering about ‘My life’ and babies and meddlesome mothers and sappy boyfriends. How did he always get into these messes, muttered as he closed the door behind him. Determined not to read too much into the new blooming friendship between the two. 

Later, while lying in bed listening to his boyfriend as he tells him all about his evening with Maryse, he began to hope that maybe, just maybe, he could have it all. Because apparently Maryse Lightwood was determined to see that he did... like the mother he had always known she could be.


End file.
